Aneh
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: "Apa menurutmu aku aneh?" / "Aku tidak akan memacari orang aneh asal kamu tahu." Tag: noren, jeno, renjun, nct.


"Apa menurutmu aku aneh?"

Jeno membuka matanya, mencari-cari tampang manis orang yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Ini hari Sabtu pagi. Mereka akhirnya bisa istirahat dari perkuliahan dan mereka tidak punya rencana sama sekali untuk menyia-nyiakan itu. Dan jadilah mereka hanya akan menghabiskan pagi hari dengan tidur-tiduran seadanya di kamar Renjun, orang yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan yang menurut Jeno sangat tiba-tiba.

Dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya, Jeno menarik senyum tipis. Ada perasaan senang rasanya melihat sepasang bola mata terpaku menatapnya lantaran menunggu dijawab.

"Jawab aku."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," jawabnya. "Aku tidak akan memacari orang aneh asal kamu tahu."

Bibirnya dikerucutkan walaupun jelas-jelas dia tidak terlalu ingin menampik omongan keju seorang Jeno.

Jeno sendiri mengharapkan tanggapan yang biasanya diberikan Renjun tiap kali dia mulai berbicara seperti itu, tapi pagi ini dia gagal. Jadilah dia bertanya kenapa.

"...teman di kelas bilang ada yang membicarakanku. Mereka bilang aku aneh, dan ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya... benar-benar menghindar karena itu," jelasnya sambil sesekali menarik selimut lebar yang digunakan berdua. "Ya...—"

"— dan kamu jadi kepikiran?"

Renjun mengangguk. "Ya... maksudku, dihindari karena sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa... aku jadi tidak tahu juga cara mengubahnya. Jadi, apa menurutmu aku aneh?"

Hampir Jeno tertawa mendengar cerita Renjun, kalau saja Renjun tadi tidak membicarakan soal bagaimana dia masih ingin memperbaiki sesuatu yang menurut Jeno bukan masalah.

"Kamu bukan aneh. Cuma beda. Menurutku, iya, kamu beda. Lalu?" dia lihat ada rasa tidak puas dari ekspresi Renjun. "Beda dan aneh itu tidak sama, sayang."

Renjun diam membiarkan Jeno menyentuh rambutnya. Dia biarkan tatapan matanya jatuh karena tidak ingin melihat langsung ke dalam mata Jeno yang rasa sayang untuknya benar-benar terlihat. "Aku tahu... tapi aku yakin yang mereka bicarakan itu adalah aku aneh. Bukan beda."

"Kalau aku bilang kamu aneh, kamu mau apa?"

"...entah." Pundung. "Jadi menurutmu juga aku benar-benar aneh?"

"Tidak, bukan kamu. Pertanyaanmu yang aneh," katanya. "Kamu beda, dan beda itu buat tiap orangnya juga berbeda. Ada yang mengartikan itu jadi sesuatu yang menyeramkan lalu menghindar. Tapi ada juga yang jadi tertarik dan akhirnya mendekat."

"...mana ada."

"Ada. Aku."

Sebuah pukulan di dada mendarat. Renjun mendengus sebelum akhirnya memutar badan, tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Jeno yang mulai tertawa gemas.

"Kamu beda dari yang lain, dan aku suka itu," bisiknya dari belakang. Dia jelas sadar kalau orang yang sekarang sedang membelakanginya itu tadi sempat bergidik geli. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang beda, tapi yang jelas, perbedaan itu penting karena kalau semuanya sama saja, kita jadi tidak ada perasaan ingin mengusahakan sesuatu —buat apa susah-susah kalau semuanya sama saja? Menurutku, seperti itu."

Jeno merangkul Renjun dari belakang. Dia bisa dengar dengan jelas kata-kata Renjun yang diucapkan dengan suara yang sangat pelan, "Mungkin seleramu yang aneh."

"Hei, aku dengar itu."

"Memang supaya kamu dengar juga."

Tuh. Beda kan.

"Pokoknya, kamu jangan _mikir_ yang aneh-aneh. Kamu itu Renjun yang aku suka banget, jadi jangan berubah, oke?" dia berusaha membalikkan badan Renjun tapi gagal. "Kalau kamu berubah, risikonya banyak. Satu, belum tentu yang sekarang menjauhi itu bakal mendekat. Dua, yang sudah menerima kamu apa adanya bakal jadi yang paling kecewa. Tiga, dijamin kamu bakal jadi yang paling capek. Jadi? Kamu mau yang mana?"

Renjun sempat diam beberapa saat. Entah apa dia memang mempertimbangkan risiko-risiko yang dipaparkan Jeno atau dia sebenarnya memang tidak ingin membalas.

"...Jeno," panggilnya tanpa bertemu muka dengan Jeno.

"Iya, aku juga sayang."

Renjun balik badan. "Hah?" Dia lihat Jeno yang senyum-senyum. "...apa?"

"Hehe. Mau ngomong 'aku sayang kamu', 'kan?"

Mulut Renjun menganga. Dia jadi lupa tadi itu dia mau ngomong apa, tapi yang pasti bukan itu...

Tapi kasihan. Jeno sudah tersenyum-senyum ngantuk, siap tidur lagi. Renjun tidak berani bilang kalau dia bukan mau ngomong itu...

Ya... sudahlah...

"...Ternyata aku masih kalah aneh sama kamu..."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa..."

END

a/n. katanya ada yang kangen noren jadi aku ubek2 doc manager dan nemu banyak draft noren markmin yang belom di publish!! kebiasaan nulis doang terus lupa hM.

aku nulis ini waktu insecure kayak renjun huhu ada yang bilang aku diomongin grgr aneh u.u berasa kayak orang gila jadinya. coba aku punya sosok kayak jeno yang bakal reassure aku gitu lol kode. nga kok.


End file.
